dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Earth's Military
Earth's Military, or King's Guards, or the Daizenshuu 7, 1996, is the main armed force on Earth, employed by King Furry when disaster strikes the world. They bear a KG insignia on their uniform. Factions and equipment The military forces of the Dragon Ball World are seen using forces very similar to that of the real world's militaries. Infantry men are of course the main faction, and use such equipment as different types of guns, grenades and other explosives, Rocket Launchers, and much more. In terms of vehicles; tanks, jeeps, and armored cars seem to be used. The military is also composed of some sort of Navy or Air Force, as large battle ships and high powered jets are also employed. The King's Guard is a main faction within the military, most notably seen during the King Piccolo Saga and later during the Cell Games Saga. There are different types of Town Militia, which are factions within the main military force as well. Overview It is unknown exactly why such a force exists in the Dragon Ball world, as Earth at the time of the main series is fully governed by one king, so therefore it is unlikely that the same one nation would go to war with itself (although the fact that the Earth has a station broadcasting international news implies that the Earth may have more than one nation). However, it is possible that this military force, other than just for simple precaution, has existed long before Earth's government had become one. Another theory is that it was developed during King Piccolo's reign of destruction, and has been kept ever since in case of another emergency such as that. It is plausible that this military is mainly used to maintain peace, by combating such organizations as the Red Ribbon Army. Bulma, however, claimed that even Earth's Military was powerless before the Red Ribbon Army largely because of the latter's sphere of influence. However, during Dragon Ball Z, Earth's Military forces are called into action on numerous occasions. When the two Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa threaten Earth, the Northern army''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, 2002 does prepare to attack, only to be completely decimated by Nappa during his rampage (albeit causing him enough effort in destroying them that he admitted he may have come close to breaking a sweat from attacking them, having earlier promised Vegeta not to waste enough energy to do so.). When Cell kills and absorbs all of the civilians in Gingertown, the military arrives with an armada of tanks, only for them to be destroyed by powerful energy beams from the monster's eyes. Later, when Cell threatens to destroy the Earth if it is not defeated in his tournament, King Furry sends his Royal Guard in an attempt to destroy him again, this time believing he had brought more than enough infantry and vehicles, only to be defeated with ease once again. After the Cell Games, the soldiers who were killed were wished back to life. Seven years after Gohan defeats Cell, the military is once again drawn into action with the threat of Majin Buu looming over the world. Despite an overwhelming force of battle ships and jets, they are no match for the power of Majin Buu and are effortlessly destroyed yet again. After the Earth is restored and Mr. Satan convinces the revived people of Earth to give their energy to the Super Spirit Bomb, members of the Earth's military give their energy. In ''Dragon Ball Super, remnants of the military are seen as part of the Resistance against Goku Black in Future Trunks timeline where they are led by Future Trunks and Future Mai. However, they are all killed by Infinite Zamasu's Chou Makouhou Barrage. Battles *Earth's Military vs. Nappa (anime only) *Earth's Military vs. Cell (Perfect Form) *Earth's Military vs. Majin Buu Video Game Appearances An abandoned naval battleship appears in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen, but is collapses and sinks when Piccolo tries to land on it. The King's Guards appear in the Cell Games Arena battle stage in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, and they are seen in the city Goku visits right before the battle against Nappa and Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, they are referred to as the Royal Army and are referenced by an accessory called the Royal Army Hat which is a worn by members of the army though its coloration specifically references the peaked caps worn during the Majin Buu Saga. As part of the Super Pack 4 DLC, the Royal Army uniform and helmet worn by members of Earth's Resistance in Future Trunks' timeline, appear as clothing option called Resistance Clothes and an accessory called Resistance Helmet. The Resistance Clothes and Resistance Helmet can be obtained in New Parallel Quest 111: "The Zero Mortal Plan". Trivia *The military in several instances resemble the real life US Army, using things such as weapons, uniforms and vehicles modeled after them, an example is when Nappa is attacking them they use American fighter jets along with battleships. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Ejército de la Tierra Category:Factions Category:Earthlings Category:Gun Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super